She Gets What She Wants
by paintedallup
Summary: Smallville and Heroes, Elle and Clark, Lex and Elle, Adam and Elle.


They all look up _(there eyes that see something shiny and sparkling rushing to save the day, sending cheers to there super-hero) _to send him on his way, _peter, peter!_

But all I see is a show off strutting through the sky shooting that little crooked smile my way _(that once made my knees turn to jelly and my finger tips come alive with blue)_ '_enjoy the show Elle, watch me fly away and never come back, watch me save everyone but you.'_

As he flies up and away little smile falling back in when he sees the tears that come a little easily, like on a child they roll down my cheeks until they cover every little part of me, _fly away superman, go up, up and away don't you dare stay and watch me cry because then I'll just have to make you pay. _

It was just matter of time before my _superman _grew back his hair and saw his _error_ and go flying home like the good little _super-hero_ he always was, the villain he pretended to be for a week, month, year was a sorry excuse for one and would have been laughed out of the board meetings and _conventions_.

'I won't miss him, not one single bit. _Liar.'_

No super-hero _big old_ grin of his own flew into my dull life for months and months until one day he came blazing in like a fire that wanted to burn forever and in that moment I knew I wanted to put my hands into the burning flame that was _Clark Kent_ and those _oh-so_ delicious eyes of his.

"I'm _Elle Bishop_, call me _electric-girl_ and you get charred to a nice crisp, do you have a name _super-boy_?"

"Oh yes _gorgeous_, it's _Clark_, _Clack Kent_ but you can just call me _lover_."

It was so _unfair_ not only was he one hell of a _badass_ he got off Scott-free when ever he slipped off that little red ring of his but also my blue lightning fingers had no effect on him, so no charred _Clark Kent_ today.

"Sorry no can do I already call _Mr. Monroe_ that and I don't like repeating myself, _Super-boy_. Hey I have an idea why don't you just fly back to where you came from; this here _gorgeous-girl_ here doesn't want any more lovers."

It seemed that my words _(so full of hate and spunk)_ weren't about to squash this _farm-boys_ attempt at sweep me off my Gucci heeled feet and by sweep I mean he picked me up and flew me to _small-freaking-ville._

"Well, well _boy_, you never seem to give up now do you? But if you flew me somewhere I was hoping it would Paris or the _moon_, not Kansas and all its golden wheat fields."

"Oh but _Miss Bishop_ we're here for a very important thing, me and my little red ring just love showing off _(no duh) _so we have to stop over at _Lex Luther's_ mansion and do just that, then it's off to the _moon_."

"_Fine_, but in no way does this mean I'm your _girlfriend_. Well, at lest it's at a mansion and not a_ barn_, go _boy_ this better not take all day."

It seemed that Mr. Kal-El as he called him self_ (grinding his teeth at the name Clark Kent) _was still a little weary of his big secret _(as if flying is such a big secret) _so instead of speeding into the Luther Mansion _(where Lex Luther was sucking face with some bimbo, damn rich guys know how to choose them)_ he came walking in a jump in his step with _little old me_ on his out stretched arm.

"Lex old buddy looks like you found yourself a girl, good for you, this is _Elle Bishop_, I though you might want to meet her."

All I wanted to do was detach myself from _Mr. Badass_, rub Lex Luther's head, get three wishes and run home to my _Adam_ and all of his master plans but by the look on _Lexy's_ face it seemed I wasn't going anywhere soon.

The relationship between the two big boys _(and the gobs of sexual tension)_ was easier to read then Peter's face; it seemed that Clarky-boy was the good _salt of the earth_ kind of boy _(without the red glowing rock that brought out the bad in our good little boy)_ with all the smart good girls falling over him and _Lexy_ here was the rich-boy with a hint of bad in those blue eyes of his and the only girls he can snag are bimbos and one night stands.

It was quite clear that _Clark Kent_ _(oops I mean Kal-El) _had the good life, loving parents, prefect little girlfriend and the added super-bonus, and rich-boy here wanted it bad, he wanted everything from the parents to the girlfriend and that was me right now.

"Listen closely _Kal-El_ whatever the hell your name is, this little deal of ours is off if _Luther_ over there tries anything. Trust me I'm not afraid of charring _rich-boy_ and his little _bimbo_ over there, _got it_?"

"What ever you say, _Miss Bishop_, now, now put on your childish face and go shake Lex's hand."

Mr. Luther watched as I came closer _(heels clicking on the marble floor saying 'I'd rather be walking on the moon') _look of interest spreading on his shocked old face, his restless hands pushed away _little miss bimbo_ and welcomed me with a warm and wanting smile.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Luther, Clarky-boy here has told me a lot about you, as he says it your his best, _best_ friend."

"Well I'm sure he would say that, so where did the two of you meet-"

Just about the time _Lex Luther_ was going attack me with his lips and yell _'she's my mine now Clarky-boy, mhahahahmhahaha!'_ in came the one I called _lover_ a face full of anger and green with envy.

"Sorry _Clark_ whoever you are deals off, you see I have a hard time sharing _my_ girlfriend with a little punk like you, got that? And you _Mr. Fancy-pants_ keep your eyes and hands to yourself. Come along, _love_, I don't want to carry you out but I will."

"_Oh_ I'm coming as long as you promise to take me to Paris if not you'll have more then one limb to grow back, ok _honey-bear_?"

I tilted my head to the side my childish grin in place, making sure that I got what I wanted because of course I_ always_ got what I wanted.

"_Fine_, get in the car and this time _stay_ there."


End file.
